


center of attention

by efaeria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Phichit Chulanont, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efaeria/pseuds/efaeria
Summary: "I'm bored!""Just go and watch your reality TV. You love that, don't you?""But it's my birthday! I don't want to watch rich sisters bitching about each other all day!"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 25





	center of attention

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil prompt i wrote for our hamster-loving babie, phichit's birthday! ❤ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHICHIT!
> 
> i originally had this up on my twitter, but then i thought it's been so long since i posted a work here :( also, i miss yuri on ice like crazy sigh
> 
> i hope you like it!

Phichit was used to being the center of attention, but this wasn't it.

He pouted. No, this wasn't it at all.

Yuuri blinked, "What's wrong, Phichit?"

"Yuuri, why are you acting all weird?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Yuuri sighed and faced him fully, raising a brow, "How so?"

"You've been avoiding me!" Phichit muttered under his breath, "Even though you're my sweet summer boy..."

"Stop calling me your sweet summer boy. I'm literally older than you!"

"But, Yuuri!" Phichit whined, and proceeded to hang off his best friend's neck, "I'm bored!"

"Just go and watch your reality TV. You love that, don't you?"

"But it's my birthday! I don't want to watch rich sisters bitching about each other all day!"

Yuuri chose to try and change the subject, "Oh hey, look! Yurio's live on instagram!"

"He is?!"

_Thank god for Yurio. Your sacrifice is acknowledged_ , Yuuri thought to himself.

"I'm going to tell him to greet me on his live! Ha!"

Yuuri sneaked out of the room and pressed his phone to his ear, "Well, how is it going?"

"It... may be a _bit_ of a disaster."

Yuuri rubbed his temples, "This is why I told you you should just stay behind and distract Phichit!"

Viktor whined, "But Yuuri, you suck at decorating!" Yuuri was offended, but he wasn't in the mood to argue with Viktor.

"Ugh. Be thankful I actually love you."

"I love you, _zolotse_." Yuuri fought the urge to blush.

"What about the others? The cake?"

"I got Mila and Chris to handle it!"

"Viktor? Why?"

Viktor blinked, "Why not?"

"Those two together are trouble!"

"Chris has exceptional taste in many things! I'm sure he'll pull through this time."

"He better," Yuuri sighed, "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be, Yuuri," Viktor smiled to himself, "We're all here to help, so don't worry your pretty little head over a thing."

"Okay. Love you. Shoot me a text when you need help," Viktor hummed, "Of course. Just keep Phichit occupied! Love you!"

Just as Yuuri dropped the call, "Yuuri!" Yuuri shook his head. _Just like clockwork._ "Where are you? Yurio's being mean to me!"

"Here, I'm here."

* * *

The first thing Phichit noticed was not the loud greetings nor the big hamster balloon in the middle of the room.

It was the slightly deformed birthday cake.

Chris and Mila had apologized immediately for it. Apparently it got sat on when Chris and Mila started arguing about the candles. It was ridiculous.

Phichit loved it. He laughed and waved their concerns off, "It's okay, guys! I appreciate it."

Just when everyone settled into their seats, Yuuri came up to whisper in his ear, "Sorry. It isn't much. I know you wanted to go on a trip-"

Phichit slung an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and grinned, "What? Yuuri, no! This is great! I love it!"

"Really?"

Phichit fluttered his eyelashes at him, "What, did I ever lie to you?"

"You don't exactly have the cleanest track record..."

"Hey!"

Yuuri laughed. "Joking! I'm glad you're having fun."

"Now go and tend to your husband," Phichit nudged him away, "He looks just about ready to cry."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him.

That day, amidst the loud clapping, boisterous laughter and the surprisingly tasty birthday cake, Phichit didn't mind not being the center of attention anymore.

Because this day wasn't just his. It was for everyone who took the time to make it as special as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come and scream at me about yuri on ice on my twitter @B0KUAKA_ !!


End file.
